


Strapped In

by absurdhiccstridsmut



Series: It's a Girl Thing... [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dildos, Humor, Multi, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdhiccstridsmut/pseuds/absurdhiccstridsmut
Summary: Heather dares Astrid to ride a dildo attached to Stormfly's saddle for a single training session. The result is embarrassing, hilarious, and VERY orgasmic.
Series: It's a Girl Thing... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022725
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Strapped In

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely don't know what to label the Straight/Gay/Other category for this new series.
> 
> Astrid and Heather still have crushes on Hiccup/Fishlegs, but there are some MAJOR lesbian vibes as well. Oh well, I'll just put Multi and call it good.

“You want me to do WHAT?”

Heather smirked at her friend’s obvious discomfort, twiddling the object in her hands.

“The straps will hold it in place nice and snug.” The raven haired vixen motioned to the straps lying on the nearby bed. “As will your… well, you know. You just have to ride it for a single training session!”

Astrid scowled, hesitantly taking the object from Heather’s hands. It was… not terribly huge. Her knife handle was probably girthier, meaning she could take it in no problem. And it was so smooth, coal black, fired marble that was slightly _curved._ For comfort, Heather had assured. About four inches in length.

She should’ve known Heather’s first dare wouldn’t be easy. But strapping a dildo to Stormfly’s saddle??

Astrid sighed, “How exactly do you propose I get this thing IN while I’m riding? Show up to the arena naked from the waist down?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Heather strutted over to the dresser, picking up a pair of Astrid’s leggings that had been sat atop. She unsheathed her knife, slicing not-so-delicately through the crotch.

“HEY! What are you doing to my _pants?!”_

“Just making sure that your undercarriage is a little more… accessible.” Heather giggled to herself, pushing a few fingers through the newly formed hole. “I wouldn’t recommend wearing any underwear.”

Astrid’s hand covered her face, red with embarrassment. She was _really_ doing this. She was seriously going to…

Gods help her.

Attaching it? Simple enough.

Sliding it in? Tickled.

Riding to the arena? A little jarring.

Flying out to sea? Manageable.

Being stuck directly behind Hiccup, staring at his perfect ass through those tight leather pants while she had a makeshift cock jammed up her cunt?... _Wet._ VERY wet.

Every flap of Stormfly’s wings sent the object a little deeper into her insides, knocking them around in what was simultaneously the strangest and most erotic sensation she’d ever experienced. Little _squelches_ emanated from her underside with each rock, her wetness no doubt seeping into the leather.

She prayed no one noticed the crimson color her usually pale face was quickly taking on. No one aside from Heather of course, who barred a similar complexion. Only, hers was due to the constant urge to burst out laughing, but having to remain silent.

“Alright gang! Simple drill for today,” Hiccup spoke loudly over the wind, gesturing for the formation of riders behind him. “I sent a Terror mail to Berk just before we started. Our job is to catch it, and retrieve the note as efficiently as possible.”

“And _why_ are we doing that?” Snotlout studied his nails absent mindedly, clearly uninterested in the exercise.

“I’m glad you asked!” Hiccup remarked. “I’ve been training our Terrors to avoid contact when delivering messages, that way, the dragon hunters won’t get the chance to intercept our classified information.”

“It makes sense,” Fishlegs jumped in. “The more defensive our Terrors are, the harder they’ll be to catch.”

Hiccup smiled, “Exactly!”

“Can we just get this _over_ with?” Ruffnut groaned. “I’m HUNGRY!”

“Yeah!” Tuffnut added. “I hope that Terror’s carrying a three course meal… or is the _Terror_ the meal..?”

“What?! No! Of course it’s not-” Hiccup shook his head. “Oh, never mind.”

“Well, I’m actually feeling pretty full.” Heather inputted, looking to the blonde flying beside her. “What about you, Astrid? Feeling _full?”_

Astrid’s grip tightened on the saddle, sweat beginning to drip down her face.

“Hey Astrid, you okay?” Hiccup asked, looking back at her with concern. “You seem distracted.”

Her brain fought to form coherent words, but apparently all her body’s concentration was on the foreign object buried deeply in her tight little snatch. She fought from _squeaking_ as the thing started poking at a certain spot deep inside her, a spot that felt VERY questionably tingly.

“Uhh- I-I _haha!_ Err- I’m…”

“There it is!” Fishlegs exclaimed. “A hundred yards out!”

Fishlegs was right, everyone took note of the little green speck quickly coming into range.

“Alright everyone, remember, we DON’T want to hurt the dragon! Just retrieve the note in the safest way possible.” Hiccup concluded.

One by one, he sent the riders forward. The twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout. Each one was in some way outwitted by the little dragon. Hiccup _certainly_ hadn’t been lying about training the Terror to be defensive, the claw and burn marks on Snotlout’s helmet was enough to prove that.

Even Heather couldn’t retrieve the note. Despite being faster and more agile than the rest of the riders, the Terror was far too maneuverable. Or, at the very least, that’s what she _wanted_ people to believe.

For the most part, Astrid stayed behind. Silently praying that someone else, _anyone_ else would catch the dragon before her turn. But Heather’s retreat to the formation was far from a sight for Astrid’s sore eyes… or her sore vagina.

“I can’t get a good angle on it, maybe someone else should try?” Heather spoke with a defeated look on her face, but Astrid could swear she saw the girl smirk.

Hiccup sighed, “Alright. Astrid, you’re up!”

The blonde gulped, “Uhh, maybe I should sit this one out. Stormfly’s been a little off her game this morning!”

Hiccup looked at her in question, “What? She looks fine!”

The blue dragon _squawked_ in agreement, but Astrid wouldn’t budge.

“N-Nope, sorry! Someone else should go after it!”

“Everyone else has already gone!” Butted Snotlout, clearly impatient. “Why does _she_ get out of training?”

“She doesn’t!” Heather chirped. Astrid glared at her friend, who couldn’t be bothered. “I’m sure Stormfly is MORE than up for the challenge, right girl?!”

The dragon flapped her wings happily, bouncing her rider up and down. Astrid bit her lip, going a little cross-eyed.

“Stormfly!” Heather gestured to the dragon, then pointed to the fleeing Terror. “FETCH!”

“Wait wait _WAIT!”_ Astrid begged.

But it was far too late, Stormfly had set her sights on the little dragon, and took off.

For the briefest of moments, Astrid _seriously_ regretted feeding the Nadder chicken that morning, before she’d agreed to Heather’s stupid game. Such an act that would undoubtedly make the dragon much faster than her average speed. Which, consequently, prompted Stormfly to go after the Terror whilst pushing her limits.

But that moment was oh so short. Because as her dragon raced forward, Astrid was left screaming.

The little thrusts of the saddle so far in the training now felt like love taps. The dildo was currently _spearing_ into her sensitive little quim. Her juices, which had been mostly concealed inside her until now, were all but spraying over the leather saddle.

And the feeling… _Gods._ Astrid was torn between pure fear and unadulterated pleasure. Whatever little spot it had been tickling up there since she’d put it in, was now taking a _serious_ beating.

Astrid hardly remembered to keep hold of the dragon through the sensation. Hands grasping blindly for anything to keep her steady, though she found that it was quite difficult to get her fingers to work properly.

Stormfly didn’t let up for a second, not until she was fast on the Terror’s tail. Her eyes narrowing, the little dragon caught one glimpse of the Nadder over his shoulder and squealed in fear. Taking a sudden dive towards the ocean below.

Astrid gasped.

“ST- oOormfly! _AH, ohh-!_ D-DON’T!!!”

Her rider’s incoherent words meant absolutely nothing to the dragon, who dived right after her prey.

Astrid closed her eyes as the wind pelted her from all angles, stomach dropping the way it typically did when taking a sharp dive. Only, there wasn’t _typically_ a dildo shoved up her innards.

The sensation of free falling, and her (now bruised) insides being all squirmy with arousal. It was far too much. Every muscle in her lower abdomen clenched down on the marble object, creating a strange mix of ecstasy that had Astrid’s eyes rolling back in her skull.

Stormfly was in her own world, dead set on completing her command. Just as they were about to level out, the Nadder opened her gargantuan mouth, and trapped the Terror inside.

Astrid made a foreign, and all together, inhuman _moan_ when Stormfly finally slowed down. Hovering above the water, proud of her achievement.

Feeling her organs shift back into place, Astrid was finally given a moment to breathe. Bewildered as to what had just happened. Had she just had an unusual, entirely inappropriate, and unwanted orgasm?

No. Definitely not. She was barren of the familiar _twitches_ that came after such a familiar sensation. No, what she’d felt was _far_ from familiar. But, what exactly HAD happened? The girl marveled, wondering if she’d just discovered a new sexual sensation entirely.

“Not quite the approach I was expecting!”

Hiccup’s voice startled her, and she looked up to see him and the other riders in tow. All of them so innocently unaware of what just took place.

Well, except for _one_ other.

“But innovative,” Hiccup continued smiling at her as Stormfly happily spit out the discombobulated Terror, who unsteadily flew away. “Great job Astrid!”

Astrid giggled nervously, giving him a shaky thumbs-up.

The ride back to The Edge was thankfully void of any surprises. Though, due to her failure to have an actual _orgasm,_ Astrid was still very much aroused. She ignored the marble penis jabbing at her sensitive insides to the best of her abilities, thanking the gods above when they’d landed on the edge of the stables before she’d treated the entire gang to her cum face.

“Nice work everyone!” Hiccup enthused. “Whatdya say we call it a day?”

“Can we EAT now?!” Ruffnut whined. “I’m so hungry I could eat a _dragon!”_ To which Barf and Belch scowled at the girl.

Hiccup sighed, “Yes Ruff, you can eat now. And as a matter of fact, since Stormfly was our big champion today, I say she gets a BIG portion of chicken!” Hiccup smiled.

Astrid’s heart nearly stopped.

“No no no no, don’t say that! It’ll make her-!”

But it was too late, Astrid knew all too well that upon hearing that specific word, her dragon had a tendency to flap her wings in excitement, and sort of _vibrate._

And she did exactly that. Which sent the object, still buried deeply in Astrid’s love-lips, vibrating as well. Teasing her already-edged, tight channel into a full blown spasm.

That was it.

Astrid couldn’t help but moan loudly as an intense, and much-needed orgasm rocked through her abdomen. Her pussy squeezing tightly down on the curious object, massaging it as if it’s soul purpose was to coax some sort of life-essential liquid into squirting deep inside her.

Her eyes crossed, fingers digging painfully into the leather saddle beneath her. As she rode the final waves of pleasure to their dying end. Leaving her panting, and a complete and utter wet, tingly mess.

When the blonde finally came down from her heights, the world slowly came back to her. And when her eyes finally went back into focus, she was greeted with the sight of every single rider staring open-mouthed at her.

Except for Heather, who refused to hide her laughter any longer.

Embarrassed, and at a loss for words. Astrid sputtered a half-audible excuse, before flying off in the direction of her hut in record speed.

“Uhh…” Hiccup stared. “W-What’s… happening?”

“Oh, you know.” Heather prompted the one-legged lad, showing a shred of pity on her blonde friend for the first time that day. “It’s a girl thing.”


End file.
